Your not enough for me
by The Champ and The Covergirl
Summary: John Cena and Torrie Wilson absolutely hate eachother. But what happens when they have to work together. Will they be able to cope. Or will they start having deep feelings for one and other. chapter 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Torrie Wilson was backstage getting ready for her bikini contest against Sable, when her mobile phone rang.

It was Stacy.

"Hey girlfriend" Torrie said happily.

"Hey sweetie" Stacy said to her best friend

"What's happening" Torrie asked while playing with her hair

"Nothing I just rang to wish you good luck for your bikini contest against Sable… oh and another thing don't wear something to sexy you don't want all the guy's in the arena after you"

Torrie just chuckled at the comment

"What? It's true. Torrie you're a beautiful women you're number 22 in 99 most desirable women, sweetie I wasn't even on the list" Stacy told Torrie

"It's not that Stace it's just there's nobody very… I don't know… sexy on smackdown" Torrie told her best friend.

"Yes there is" Stacy tried to explain to her friend.

"No there isn't, look at guy's like Shawn Michaels, The Rock, Randy Orton there all on raw and all I have is Rene Dupree the French asshole after me, oh and in addition to that Kenzo Suzuki… Stace I must admit it doesn't get any better than that" Torrie replied sarcastically.

"What about John Cena"

"Cena… yeah right"

"What! He seems like a sweetheart on T.V."

"On TV. Maybe but backstage he's so rude and arrogant, he's a womanizer he tried it on with Dawn Marie, and from what I've heard he's actually slept with her, I won't be surprised if he sleeps with Sable" Torrie told Stacy

"Sable she's twice his age" Stacy laughed

"Laugh now Stacy but don't come running to me when Sable is found pregnant" Torrie said angrily.

"Calm down babe don't take it too seriously… god… anyway girl I have to go… take it easy, bye"

"Bye" Torrie said grumpily.

Torrie walked backstage, she was about 5 minutes away from her bikini contest against Sable. She stopped when she was near the curtains only to see John Cena and Dawn Marie.

He was playing with her hair, and whispering something in her ear; it must have been funny because she was chuckling.

Torrie walked forward inches away from Dawn and John. They stared at her.

"Hey Torrie" Dawn said sarcastically with her hands on John's chest.

"Can't wait to see you in your pathetic bikini, looking fat as usual" she hissed.

"And what makes you think your going to see me in my bikini" Torrie said flipping her curls behind her shoulders and staring at Dawn".

"Because I'm the special guest ring announcer" she laughed out loud with John.

"Well I don't know why you're laughing Dawn because you weren't even asked to participate in this contest, guess the fans don't want to see a slut" Torrie replied chuckling.

"What the fuck did you just say" John said angrily

"You heard, Cena" she spat.

Next thing she knew John had her pinned against the wall.

"Get off me womanizer" Torrie said struggling

Dawn grabbed her hair and pulled it.

"Listen to me bimbo; I wasn't the one who posed nude in playboy"

"No but instead you slept with Cena the womanizer" Torrie struggled to say.

John had heard enough, he grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the floor.

Dawn's music played throughout the arena.

"See you in the ring bimbo" Dawn said blowing Torrie a kiss who was still on the floor, she walked out towards the ring.

John pulled Torrie up and grabbed her by the face.

"Good luck sweetheart" he said bitterly before planting a lip lock on her. Torrie tried to fight him off her, but his lip lock was too powerful.

He finally let go, throwing her to the floor and walking away from her.

Torrie couldn't believe it, she was about to burst into tears when a crewmember told her she was up next.


	2. Bikini contest with a suprise!

"Wow look at Dawn Marie" Tazz said in the ring

"Yep she's our special guest ring announcer for this bikini contest , I wish I was Tazz though he has front row tickets for this contest" Michael Cole said at the announcers table feeling jealous as usual.

Sable's music hit the arena and out she came in a white robe.

"And making her way to the ring, looking beautiful as usual ladies and gentlemen Sable"

Sable smirked at the comment Dawn Marie made about her and stood near Dawn.

"Ok now ladies and Gentlemen making her way down to the ring, weighing a lot" Dawn Marie stopped and started laughing with Sable.

"Torrie…Wilson"

Torrie came out in a black robe with pink sandals.

She smiled at the fans and blew kisses at them; she got into the ring and stared at Dawn Marie. She walked up to Dawn and pecked her on the lips,

"Don't think I'll forget what you and Cena did to me" She whispered.

Dawn got out of the ring smirking and sat near Michael Cole.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I'm joined by dawn Marie. Hey Dawn how are ya?"

"Shut up Cole" Dawn Marie spat with her eyes fixed on Torrie Wilson.

"Okay, Okay ladies you know why you're here, so let's get the show on the road" Tazz said "Sable you're up".

My Prerogative played by Britney Spears and sable took off her robe to reveal a Black bikini, she danced in the ring.

"Time's up sable, Wow that was definitely hot but let's see if Miss. Wilson can get any Hotter, Torrie show them what you're made of" Tazz said excited.

Pussycat Doll's don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me played and Torrie stood in the centre of the ring.

She took her robe off slowly to reveal her Black and Pink poker dot bikini. She walked up to the ropes and showed her ass off to the fans who screamed in delight. Before she walked off she got her lollipop from under her bikini and started sucking on it.

"Well that was hot" Michael Cole said wiping the sweat off his face with a handkerchief

"But before we find out who the winner is let's see who you think should be the winner" Cole said to Dawn.

"Well if you ask me, sable should be the winner, not some blonde bimbo who likes posing nude and sucking lollipops" Dawn said in an aggressive manner.

"But if I remember correctly Sable has posed for playboy too"

"Cole you better shut up or I'll slap those pretty lips off your face"

"Right let's see who the winner is" Tazz asked the fans.

"Who thinks sable should win tonight"

The fans booed so loud that it was obvious they thought Sable was pathetic.

"What about Torrie" tazz asked only to get showered by cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner is… Torrie Wilson".

Torrie smiled in delight, but her 2 second celebration was spoilt when Dawn Marie and sable attacked her.

Dawn stood up and was calling someone from backstage.

It was René Dupree.

He came into the ring looking cocky and arrogant; he picked Torrie up by her hair and planted a powerful DDT on her. Sable and dawn Marie were in delight until the fans started cheering and out came John Cena.

The three of them ran out of the ring, with confused expressions on their face,especially Dawn.

John picked Torrie up in his arms, and looked at her stirring.

"Where am I" she whispered

"With me"

Torrie recognized that voice and her eyes opened only to see John Cena holding her in his arms.

"What the fuck are you doing" Torrie said in his arms as he was walking up the ramp backstage. She struggled to get out of his arms.

"Hey Tor were working together" He smirked.

Torrie stopped struggling and looked at him with shock in her eyes.


	3. The kiss

Torrie was still in John's arms. She hadn't said anything since she found out she was working with him.

It wasn't the fact that she couldn't be bothered; she was feeling dizzy and weak from the attack from Dawn, Sable and René.

"You know you don't look so well" John asked concerned

"Like you care" Torrie managed to say very weakly. "You attacked me just as bad as Rene, Dawn and sable" Torrie spat.

"I don't know what came over me…I'm sorry" john said apologetically.

"It's too late for that" Torrie shouted at him.

He put her on the bed in the trainer's room, where she put on her robe and lay down still in pain.

"I am sorry you know… I don't know why but when I'm with Dawn she makes me do things I don't want to do, and you must admit calling her a slut was out of order though". John said to her.

"No it wasn't Cena" Torrie said sitting up

"Look I can't be bothered with you if you aren't going to listen" John said a little annoyed with her.

"Fine I can't be bothered with you" she mumbled getting up; she was about to fall when John caught her.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, when Vince McMahon came in.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing anything" Vince said sarcastically.

"Don't worry you weren't" Torrie said angrily. "I'm just feeling dizzy that's all and John here caught me just in time"

"Well I'm here to talk about you two working together… We did this poll on and the question was… Which WWE couple would you like to see together? Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus got 30, Christy Hemme and Batista got 15 and Torrie Wilson and John Cena… which is you two got 55 of the fans vote, so we… the creative department thought it would be great to put you two together, I mean did you see those fans go wild" Vince McMahon asked them.

"They did actually go a little crazy" John admitted looking at Torrie.

"Well I wouldn't know because I was still in shock from the great news I heard" She mumbled.

John laughed at her, which made her even angrier, she hated being laughed at.

"Well I better let you two get to your hotel room" Vince said walking out

"Our hotel room" Torrie screamed

"Yes" Vince said walking out

"Oh great" Torrie said angrily picking her luggage up.

"Shall I help you with that girlfriend" john sarcastically chuckled.

Torrie just stared at him angrily and walked off. John walked behind her laughing to himself.

IN THE HOTEL ROOM:

"ONE BED…NO WAY…NO WAY IN HELL" Torrie screamed at the top of her voice.

"And what's the problem" John said getting into bed and staring at Torrie who had her hands on her hips,

"The problem is Cena, I'm not sleeping next to you… you womanizer" Torrie bellowed before turning around to walk off.

She suddenly felt 2 hands on her hips. It was John's. He pulled her back on the bed and got on top of her.

"look Tor, don't worry I won't do anything to you, and I don't appreciate being called a womanizer, you can call me John, Cena or even John Cena" he said before getting off her and laying on his own side of the bed, with his back towards her.

Torrie just pulled her tongue out at him, and lay in bed.

"I hate Vince McMahon for doing this" she muttered under her breath loud enough so John could hear it.

He turned around and faced her.

"Oh yeah and I hate you too" Torrie spat in his face.

John moved himself to Torrie so he was inches away from her face. Her heart was thumping like mad.

"Don't be like that baby… I love you" John said playfully. He pecked her lips and turned around back to his own side.

Torrie Just lay there in shock.

While John Cena just smirked to himself.


	4. i'm sorry

Torrie opened her eyes only to see she had her arm around John Cena's chest.

"Ewww" Torrie whispered to herself quickly removing her arm off his chest.

"I can't believe I did that all night" Torrie mumbled to herself.

She sat up in bed and tied her hair back properly. She fiddled with her hair until… yesss! Perfect. She turned and stared at John, who was fast asleep. She couldn't take her eyes off him for some reason.

_Why is he with Dawn _she thought to herself.

_I mean he's good looking, good-looking and good-looking and Dawn. She's so ugly._

She got up out of bed and headed towards the shower.

John woke up and noticed Torrie wasn't by his side. He then heard her voice. She was singing in the shower. He put his ear against the shower door.

He opened the door and went in.

"Good morning" he said heading towards the bathroom mirror.

"Morning" She said in the shower.

She suddenly stopped in shock.

"Hey" She screamed. "Get out of here"

She put her head around the shower curtain and saw him looking in the mirror. He then turned and looked at her.

"What the hell are you doing here" She said annoyed.

"Came to join you baby" John said sarcastically.

He then began to undo his belt.

"Okay Cena, this is getting freaky what the hell are you doing" She said a little freaked out.

"Like I said getting ready to join you…baby"

Torrie let out a scream, while John laughed away.

"Calm down woman I was only messing" John said laughing before walking out of the bathroom door.

"Cena you're a dead man" Torrie screamed at the top of her voice.

Torrie was dressed. All she had to do was straighten her hair. John had disappeared somewhere which was a blessing.

He then walked in with a bag.

"What the hell is that" Torrie questioned him still straitening her hair.

"Breakfast" He simply replied.

"Well I don't want any thank you very much" She replied mockingly.

"When I said breakfast I didn't mean for you, I bought it for myself" John laughed at her.

Her blood was boiling. She carried on with her hair not saying anything to him.

When she had finished she looked at herself in the mirror. All she had to do was her make-up.

She walked towards John. Who was lying on the bed!

"Move" She said trying to push him to aside.

"No" he simply said.

"You're sitting on my make-up bag" Torrie said irritated.

"Excuse me would be nice" John replied.

"Move please" Torrie said angrily.

"I suppose that'll do" John said moving to aside, so she could get her make-up bag.

Next thing he knew she was attacking him with her bag.

"This-is-for-walking-in-on-me-in-the-shower-and-this-is-for-not-moving-when-i-asked-you-the-first-time" she continued attacking him.

John then rolled on top off her and stared at her.

She began fiddling tiring to get out of this very unique situation.

His grasp got tighter. She stopped fiddling and looked at him.

"What" She shouted at him

"What…What" he replied on top of her.

"What you staring at woman… Cena" She quickly said.

"You" he said pleased that she hadn't called him a womanizer.

"Okay when you've done staring at me you wouldn't mind… GETTING THE HELL OFF ME" She bellowed at him.

"First you have to apologize for attacking me"

"Screw you" She said angrily

"Sorry what was that?"

"I said screw you Cena" Torrie said with tears in her eyes.

"Huh" John said not giving up.

"Fine I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay" he gently whispered before getting off her and walking into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Torrie lay still in the same position. She sat up and wiped the tears off her face.

She was speechless she didn't know what to say.


	5. getting personal

Hey firstly thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated. Another thing, most of you are asking me why Torrie was crying, to be honest I don't know… but I'll try to make this chapter a lot clearer.

John and Torrie had set off to Smackdown. They hadn't said a word to each other since the incident in the bedroom.

_I'm bored _Torrie thought to herself sitting on the passenger's side of John's car. She looked through her hand bag and smiled at herself when she found her CD.

"Hey what you doing" John said to her watching her insert her CD in.

"Are you blind Cena, I'm putting a CD on"

"Aggghhhh Chick music, I hate it" he mumbled

"Sorry what was that" Torrie replied sarcastically pretending she had not heard him.

The first song came on and it was Christina Millian's say I. Torrie nodded her head and clicked her fingers to the track, while John was being tortured with this awful music.

"This is pathetic" John said agitated.

"Well you better get use to it, because all chicks listen to this stuff" Torrie said still dancing away.

"No they don't"

"Yes they do"

"No they don't"

"Yes they do… fine name me one chick that doesn't listen to this kind of music" Torrie asked him turning the volume down.

"My ex-girlfriend Liz" John simply replied

"Well there you go if she's your girlfriend she has no taste" Torrie laughed in his face.

John sat there in silence and for once Torrie regretted what she said to him.

"When you mean ex-girlfriend do you actually mean ex" Torrie said. She hadn't a clue what she was talking about she just wanted to make conversation with him.

"Well what else do you think ex-girlfriend means Wilson" John spat at her angrily.

Torrie just stared at him.

"How did you guys… you know split up" she asked nervously hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Like you care" John shouted at her.

Torrie turned the CD player off and sat back comfortably.

"Are you going to talk or am I going to sit here all day"

John gave up and began his story

FLASHBACK:

John, Liz and Marc were all in the back garden talking about hip-hop, drugs and sex.

"You know I am really lucky to have a girl like Liz" John said hugging his girlfriend Liz who had a weak smile on her face.

"Yeah and I'm really lucky to have someone like you" she said a little nervously.

"Let's head off inside" Marc said standing up.

"You guys go ahead I'll be there in 5" John told them walking off.

"We have to tell him Liz" Marc said in the living room of the house

"We can't…please Marc don't do this" Liz pleaded with him.

"What you expect me not to tell my cousin that you slept with me, and you prefer to be with me more than him" Marc angrily shouted.

"We have to wait a little longer Marc, I can't hurt him" She said trying to hold her tears back.

"You should have thought about not hurting him when you slept with me you filthy hoe"

"Marc…" Liz tried to speak

"We have to tell him" Marc shouted "We have to tell John"

"Tell me what" John came walking in the room and putting his arm around Liz.

"John" Liz said looking into his eyes "I have something to tell you" She then walked away from him and stood near Marc.

"No" John said heartbroken

"I'm sorry John" Marc said holding Liz's hand

"I'm so…so sorry" Liz told him.

"I can't believe you" John said walking out of the house.


	6. getting personal part 2

Torrie just looked at John with nothing but sorrow in her eyes.

"So why Dawn" she asked

"Because she's the only woman that'll love me" John joked.

"Nah… it's not that, it's just every other woman thinks off me as a womanizer… like yourself… when Torrie I'm really not"

"Well do you blame me for thinking that I mean the way you were all over dawn" She Told him

"What do you expect me to do she's my girlfriend"

"So do you think she'll get mad, because we shared a room last night" Torrie replied with an evil smirk across her face.

"You know evil does not suit you, go back to being pretty little Torrie Wilson" He said seriously

"Whatever" She glared at him

"So what about you the last time I heard you were seeing Peter" John asked her

Torrie sat their in silence; her heart was thumping like mad. She hated it when people talked about peter especially after what he did to her.

"Were history" Torrie said grumpily

"What! You guys were perfect for each other" John told her

Torrie gave a weak laugh. John could sense that she really didn't want to talk about the subject but he needed to know why peter left her.

"So why did you and peter split up" John asked eagerly

"It doesn't matter why we split up John"

"I told you my love life now it's your turn, come on please" John pleaded with her.

"I suppose… I mean it's only fair"

Torrie began her story

FLASHBACK:

"Congratulations" Miss Jackie greeted Torrie "I can't believe your going to be in playboy" she continued

"Keep it down Jackie nobody knows besides you, Vince and Steph" Torrie told her trying to calm her down.

"I just can't believe it" Miss Jackie jumped in joy

"The way your acting, it's like your doing playboy" Torrie giggled.

"So does Peter know" Miss Jackie asked her

"No not yet but I'm about to go tell him" Torrie told her before they both said goodbye to each other.

"Peter" Torrie said walking into his locker room

"What!" He replied arrogantly

"Ermmm…. I have something to tell you" She said playing with her fingers nervously.

"Make it quick I haven't got all day" he said sitting on the couch

"Well I got an offer to do playboy and I said yes" Torrie said really fast

"You said what?"

"I said yes" she told him again a little shaky.

Peter walked up to her angrily and pushed her against the wall

"You bitch, who do you think you are some kind of model" Peter said with his hand around her neck.

"Peter please…."

"You're going to pose for playboy… nude"

"yy-yes" Torrie replied scared

"As long as you're with me your not"

xxx

"Hang on a minute" John said confused "You left Peter just to do playboy"

"Well he gave me a choice and I took the right one… besides playboy was my dream, all my life all I've ever wanted to do is be in playboy" she confessed.

John thought for a second _Peter made her choose because she was going to be in playboy, man that guy is a son of a bitch, I would do anything to have a girlfriend who was in playboy… and Torrie… her playboy magazine was hot_

John came out of his deep thought when Torrie screamed in his ear

"Were here"

John and Torrie both headed to their locker rooms and stopped when they received a big shock.

"John Cena and Torrie Wilson… Since when are we sharing a locker room" Torrie said confused.


End file.
